What Happens in the Locker Room
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: "We—we shouldn't be doing this here, Tifa. Why don't we go back…hgh." "We will be fine, soldier girl, so long as you can stay...quiet. Do you think you can do that for me?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money off of this story.

Note: Yeah, this ended up a lot longer than I anticipated. And a lot smuttier. Oh well, it happens. This is my first time writing this pairing; not a lot on this sight, and even less M-rated ones. Hopefully you like it!-M

*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*FF*

"We—we shouldn't be doing this here, Tifa. Why don't we go back…hgh."

Lightning was cut off as her girlfriend pushed her hard against the wall of the locker room reserved for members of the Guardian Corps. The bartender had surprised the general at her workplace, finding the pinkette in the deserted room thanks to a kind rookie with a pleasant smile.

Tifa had a purely innocent excuse for visiting Lightning, but it dissipated as soon as cinnamon eyes landed on a shapely, scantily clad rear. Lightning's arms were bared thanks to her tanktop, sweat glistening on ivory skin and tight pants highlighting every muscle in the soldier's calves.

Tifa prided her sense of self-control, but seeing such perfection right there for the taking was more than her thread could hold. Swiftly making her way to the beautiful woman, Tifa had roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcefully kissing the surprised soldier and causing her to lose her balance a bit before Tifa maneuvered her shoulder to brace Lightnings weight. This led to their current predicament…

"T-tifa! What are you-you can't do this! If we get cau-"

Tifa shushed Lightning, moving her head forward to slowly lick the pinkette's ear, the sensitive flesh trembling underneath her heated breath. Tifa smirked at her strong soldier melting in her embrace. Only she had the privilege of seeing the general like this.

"We will be fine, soldier girl, so long as you can be…quiet. Do you think you can do that for me?" Tifa leaned down, gently placing soft kisses all the way down the pale neck, tongue making intermittent passes. She could feel the muscles bunching up, the sharp tang of sweat exploding on her tongue. Before Lightning had literally dropped in to her lap a few years ago, Tifa had been repulsed by the taste of sweat, having a few bad experiences from men she had dated and kissed before. Lightning not only cured her of that dislike but also awakened her hidden sexual side. Tifa had always been pretty innocent about anything of a sexual nature until her soldier had warmed her bed.

Now, her appetite had slowly increased the longer the two dated until her control was tenuous at best, especially when Lightning was scantily clad. Though the relationship was no longer new, the feelings between them both always seemed to…explode, like a million stars bursting in the galaxy beyond. It was such a rush, and Tifa would be forever grateful to Lightning for opening her up to this side of herself…to love.

Tifa had thought her sham of a partnership with Cloud Strife would be the height of love; Cloud had once been her best friend, her confidant. That naturally moved to something deeper, more carnal. But Cloud had been damaged for awhile, and it turned out that angelic church girl Aerith Gainsborough was the only way back for him. But that was all in the past. Tifa had forgiven Cloud long ago for breaking her heart, and the end results were better than she could have foreseen.

Tifa ran her hand through the softest hair, enjoying the texture on her skin. Quickly, her hand fisted in the locks, tugging hard. Lightning made a small sound of protest, her mouth curled into an 'O' of surprise. Tifa captured her lips, using the soldier's open mouth to her advantage and slipping her tongue in. Lightning whimpered softly, her resolve cracking under the incredible sexiness that was her dominating girlfriend. Normally it was Lightning who initiated intimate moments, but lately Tifa had been getting bolder ad more demanding and damn it all if it did not do things to the soldier.

Tifa's mouth was hot and sweet, like hot chocolate on a frigid night. Sometimes she would give these cute little pecks, just barely brushing her lips against her girlfriend's and other times she would press just a bit harder, conveying her emotions through physical means like she knew Lightning preferred. But, on days like today, her kisses were on another level entirely. This one was all teeth and wet and deep, like she could not live without the pinkette. The frantic, desperate motions were some of Lightning's favorite, showing her that Tifa truly did love and need her as much as she herself did for the martial artist. The mutual give and take was new to both of them. Previous relationships never lasted long and were few and far between and always full of selfishness on the other person's behalf. With each other, it was always new and exciting, always a revelation.

With trembling hands, Lightning dropped everything she was still stubbornly clinging onto and leaned forward into her lover, cupping soft cheeks with gentle hands. A light blush dusted her face as her eyelashes fluttered, half-open and dazedly focusing on the beautiful creature in front of her. She grabbed a handful of thick dark hair, running her fingers through the silk as her mouth continued to meld with her partner.

After a beat, Tifa slowly pulled back, biting Lightning's lower lip sharply before soothing the smart with a gentle suck. A low groan made her chuckle lowly as she once again retreated a pace, cinnamon eyes dark now with undisguised lust. She watched hungrily as Lightning panted slightly, a light sheen of sweat coating her muscles. Her impressive abs contracted as mahogany orbs caressed them with heat followed by burning fingertips gliding along.

"Tifa…" Lightning's voice was rough and gravelly. She sounded like she was ten seconds away from losing control and jumping Tifa, who was completely okay with such an outcome. It had happened before after all. Actually, Tifa counted on it.

"Lightning." Tifa teased lightly with a coy look, biting her bottom lip. Her nails made little swirls around the woman's firm stomach, feeling the muscles jump and clench underneath. From the corner of her eye, she could see arms rippling from the effort of holding back from grabbing her. Tifa leaned closer, blowing air lightly against the same air she had teased earlier.

"What are you going to do, Lightning? I mean, I know what I want you to do, what I have wanted since I first woke up this morning wet and thinking of y-"

With a low growl and a move only the insanely in-shape Guardian could have pulled off, Lightning grabbed Tifa and spun them around, slamming Tifa into the locker. The brunette hissed in slight discomfort at the sharp burst of pain, the cold metal digging into her back, but a warm mouth soon covering her own wiped the thought from her mind.

While kissing, Lightning moved both of Tifa's hands upwards until they were suspended over them both, captured so that she was decidedly helpless in the face of the stronger woman. A deep rumble not unlike a lion vibrated in the popular general's chest as she pressed harder up along the tight body in front. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, barely using her legendary strength as Tifa fought against her hold. The brunette longed to touch the feverish skin, to bare the woman before her and paint her with her love until the strong leader relented, allowing her affection to bathe her in its purity and warmth.

Lightning cornered her tongue skillfully while she tried to resist the hold, sucking hard on her tongue while Tifa moaned long and low in her throat. The pinkette bobbed her head once, twice, and again a third time before relinquishing her tongue with a slight pop. Darkened cobalt locked with her own ombre as the pale vision licked her swollen lips. Tifa felt her throat grow dry at the erotic action, an ache starting to build down between her thighs.

"Baby, as hot as you are in your clothes, you'd be even hotter naked. _Strip_." The low register did things to Tifa's hormones as her girlfriend let go of her arms finally. Hurriedly, Tifa started lifting up her tank-top, exposing her toned stomach and firm chest to hungry eyes. As the thin cloth hit the ground, Lightning was back on her in a flash like her namesake as her hands roamed the newly uncovered skin.

Impatient fingers slid down and cupped firm globes of flesh, squeezing gently as they encouraged Tifa to ride the strategically placed thigh between the fighter's own. A pale knee was wedged tight against the seam of her pants, pressing just so on her clit. Pleasure burned on her tongue as she cried out in ecstasy. Through the rushing in her ears, the bartender felt the button pop open on her shorts and an experimental brush along the soaked cloth sent shivers down her spine causing her knees to buckle. Light grunted softly, lifting Tifa upwards in her arms. Taking the cue, Tifa wrapped her legs around the toned waist.

The soldier carried the trembling woman over to a bench, throwing out an arm and knocking off the few items lying around. She carefully laid the woman down, climbing over her and settling down between her open legs. Lightning kept most of her weight on her arms except for her lower half; Tifa burned where toned flesh slipped against her own. Moaning helplessly in the face of her arousal, she used one hand to anchor herself to the bench and the other one took hold of Lightning's thigh, pressing her down as she arched up in order to create a semblance of delicious friction.

"Etro…" Light voiced, forcing herself down again until the couple found a comfortable pace. The rocking motion put pressure on throbbing centers but soon t no longer was enough. Tifa reached for Lightning's tank-top, grasping the hem and drawing it up. The younger woman pulled back a bit, letting Tifa undress her. When it was off, she started unzipping the pants she had worn that day instead of her usual skirt. Glancing at the other woman, the pink-haired beauty gestured at her own state of dress.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Or do you want me to take them off?"

Tifa paused for a moment, considering. She had always found it more than a bit hot when Lightning undressed her, finding the simple act to be intimate and special. The way the younger woman looked at her as pale flesh was uncovered, the reverence in her hands and the small kisses she inevitably placed on her chest and her stomach, always made Tifa feel so loved. Any past heartache or pain was washed away in an instant. But, Tifa was well aware of the need simmering away between her thighs uncomfortably. She did not think she could take Lightning's gentle loving and foreplay at the moment. Later that night when her lover came home they would have time for plenty of exploration and tender touches, but the brunette knew they did not have forever before another Guardian Corps soldier would come in and she had no desire to put on a show for any of them.

So, she quickly shed her shorts and underwear and left them in a pile close to the bench so she could grab them in a hurry. Then she opened her arms, sighing in contentment when Lightning's strong body made contact with her own. She felt the cool metal of the bench on her overheated skin, making her whimper in Light's mouth. The pinkette took it in stride, moving impossibly closer and entwining her hands in thick hair. Her other hand snaked downwards until it hovered over a voluptuous chest. She only hesitated a beat before placing a warm hand over a mound, the calloused palm rubbing deliciously on an aching nipple. The elder Farron rubbed in a clockwise motion for a few beats before tweaking the bud lightly, pinching it just so.

Tifa cried out, bowing her back upwards into the pleasure/pain. Lightning gave her a last kiss before her mouth blazed a fiery trail down her neck, all the while playing with her sensitive chest. She sucked on her neck a few times, biting firmly but not enough to leave a noticeable mark. A talented tongue soothed the slight burn, dipping into the hollow of her throat and then painting a jagged line down a heaving collarbone until her warm mouth captured a stiff bud, sucking it to full attention and making Tifa's heartbeat thunder down alongside a toned thigh.

Light moved on to the other breast after a minute, wanting to spend more time on her favorite part of her girlfriend but knowing there was not time for slow loving at this moment. Tifa was moving urgently now, the inferno inside reaching a fever pitch. Her hand made a painstaking trail down a heaving chest, feeling the flat stomach contract and tremble. Fingertips brushed the top of her curls, slowly swirling through the sparse hair there lovingly. Tifa reached down, grabbing Lightning's wrist. The woman looked up, confusion in her eyes. A fire in warm mahogany, the brunette let their joined hands travel lower until they were resting at her center.

Looking into sapphire pools, Tifa pressed forward until two fingers were shallowly sheathed inside her. Whining softly at the slight stretch, she pleaded with her girlfriend to move with her and ease the burn from within. Dipping her head down to place a tender kiss to a sweaty collarbone, Lightning started to slowly pump into her lover, being careful not to hurt her. The fighter groaned at the feeling of being so full, letting the pale wrist go in favor of tangling in thick pink hair, pulling the woman towards her mouth until she could claim full lips in a kiss so full of desperation and want that it was a bit sloppy.

Lightning tilted her head a bit, her mouth covering Tifa's more solidly. She gamely swallowed the loud moan threatening to reveal their activities, all the while continuing her motions between the other girl's legs. No matter how many times they had sex, Lightning did not think she would ever get used to the feeling of Tifa all around her, hot walls clenching tight around her thrusting digits. She was always so wet, so warm…it made Lightning feel a tightness in her chest that had little to do with lust and a lot to do with this thing called 'love' she was learning about with Tifa. Few people ever had the privilege of claiming the soldier's love, and none had broken her walls to the extent the woman currently underneath her had.

General Farron would not risk her career on just any person.

Light could feel the telltale flutter of Tifa's walls, knowing the brunette was getting closer to her orgasm. She broke the kiss, taking in the deep-rooted blush staining the gorgeous woman scarlet, her cinnamon eyes glazed over and mouth parted as little puffs of air was pushed out of her mouth. _Etro, she was so damn beautiful._ Her large chest bounced with every heavy thrust into her, the veins in her neck throbbing and the muscles in her left arm standing out as she held onto a hard bicep. The grip was hard; if Lightning was a lesser woman, she might have winced. Instead, she quickened her pace to hasten the fighter's nirvana.

"Light…I-I can't…" Tifa's words were hoarse, broken, as pleasure slowly robbed her of the ability to speak. She could feel a burning start up from her toes, traveling up her legs and settling around the pounding in her groin. Her chest felt like it would burst from her chest. She needed…she needed-

Lightning saw her forehead scrunch up, saw how Tifa seemed to be almost holding back. Leaning down until her slick body was pressed on Tifa's, feeling the tremors wracking her supine form, Lightning bent forward and placed her lips by a sensitive ear. Blowing air lightly into it, she bit it. Tifa gasped, walls clenching even tighter like a vice.

"Come for me baby. Let me feel you." The words were full of roiling emotion, just like the stoic soldier herself. As she spoke, she made sure to thrust as deep as she could, using her thumb to brush once, twice in quick succession against the throbbing clit.

"Light!" Tifa sobbed, spasming as her release washed over her like a tsunami. Wave after glorious wave hit the woman, her body jerking as it was hit with each powerful crescendo. Lightning kept her fingers moving steadily, slowing in increments so as to prolong the moment but not overstimulate the tissue. The pinkette held tight to the swaying body until Tifa mercifully calmed down, until body shuddering as it finally went limp. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths, sweat coating the backs of her thighs and dripping down her forehead, coating the areas the women were conjoined at.

Tifa threw an arm over her eyes. Lightning watched the woman's face for any sign of discomfort or pain. Seeing none, she slowly started to pull out her fingers. Tifa whimpered quietly, finally moving her arm as she stared tiredly at her girlfriend. Lightning's eyes were smoldering as she looked at the bartender, holding contact as her fingers were lifted to her now parted mouth. Tifa swallowed hard as glistening digits disappeared, a talented tongue cleaning her essence off of those damnably sexy nails.

"You taste good. Want me to clean you up? You kinda made a mess."

The words, while teasing, were said with a heat that belied Light's true desire. Tifa knew all the soldier really wanted was to grab her and bury her head in between Tifa's thighs, bringing her to another orgasm. The brunette knew though if she let her soldier do that, she would not stop until Tifa could no longer walk or until somebody caught them. Her general was just too unselfish. As much as Tifa wanted to let the younger girl do that, she knew they could not afford it.

"We do not have the time right now, unfortunately. It will have to wait until later." Which kind of sucked, since Tifa knew her panties would be uncomfortably wet now for the rest of the day. Oh well. She reached for Lightning, her intentions clear. But before her fingers could touch the soldier, her wrist was wrapped up.

"As much as I want you too, especially after seeing you come undone, people will start getting suspicious. We should go before someone comes in and sees us."

Tifa pouted, knowing her girlfriend was right but hating that she was unable to bring her wonderful partner any relief. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have taken care of your needs first..."

Lightning smiled one of her rare, Tifa-only smiles, the kind that made Tifa forget everything but her name. She would kill for that smile, or tear down the heavens. "I love making love to you, you know that. You can reciprocate later tonight. This isn't a contest, okay? I'm just happy to get to love you. I _do_ love you."

Tifa smiled as she reached for her lover, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She kissed her on the mouth, savoring the feelings fluttering in her heart as she did so. This woman was her everything. "I love you too, Claire Farron. Forever and always."

They shared secret smiles and shy giggles as they hurriedly dressed, sneaking little glances at each other and blushing slightly as if they were still inexperienced with this ritual. After they were presentable, Lightning walked with Tifa towards the door of the locker room. Her hand was on the small of her back, guiding the woman and providing her with support.

"Won't they be suspicious if you go back without having showered?" Tifa looked at Lightning, brushing a damp strand back from her pale face. Even sweaty and in a disarray, she looked positively radiant. Perhaps more so, especially with the rakish grin spreading across her face.

"I think it would be more suspicious if I go back there now and jump in. I bet there is already a pool going on of people betting on if we are fucking."

A perfect eyebrow rose up. "Oh? Do they usually bet on things like this? Or are we just this predictable?"

Lightning smirked. "Well, when you have a girlfriend that looks this good…" She pointed at Tifa, licking her lips. "…you kinda have to have the 'On' button pressed to go at all times. Plus, you have this look about you when you get in the mood. It is hot."

"Lightning!"

Several soldiers looked up as they heard the loud, embarrassed yell and an enchanted laugh that soon followed. They all smiled, knowing immediately who the mystery women were. Some of the veteran ones blushed slightly, thinking about the beautiful woman together. General Farron was scary to be sure, but her girlfriend always seemed to mellow her out, make this radiance appear. It was rather enchanting to watch, and there was a secret pool going on to guess when Lightning would finally propose to the woman. Not to mention the one Amodar started about them most likely having sex in the locker room…

After all, there was no way General Lightning Farron would do something like _that_ there, right?


End file.
